Pureblood
by Teardrop13
Summary: Draco has failed once, he knows it cant happen again. His next assignment involves the Weasley girl and he finds it hard not to be distracted by her wild spirit. Voldemort grows impatient though, and they must soon make a life changing choice.
1. Family Pride

Chapter 1: Family Pride

Draco Malfoy angrily pushed the book away from himself. Not even his favorite copy of _DragonBlood_, could distract him. The story about an epic tale of a young wizard who could control dragons seemed just too childish at the moment.

His mother had started reading the books to him as a child and they had always helped calm his nerves. Tonight, however, it was just another book.

Draco sighed and glanced at the large oriental clock hanging on the wall. Half past ten. He only had an hour and a half to go. Frowning and feeling the nervousness starting to creep into him again he got up from the desk and left the library.

The cool manor house was dark and shadowy, as Draco made his way to his room. Just as he opened the door his mothers' voice sounded behind him.

"Draco dear, your father wants to see you in his study." His mothers' eyes were distant and worried.

"Yes mother." He said quickly. She appeared to have more to say, but he stalked past her his head held high. He was no longer a child.

Hesitating for only a second, Draco knocked on the door of his fathers study.

"Enter."

Draco pushed the door open. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was sitting in a high backed chair at his desk.

"Well, well Draco." He beckoned his son to sit in the chair opposite him. "You know the importance of tonight. You understand what this means."

Draco nodded once, his face cleared of emotion.

"Whatever you are asked, I want you to complete your task, whatever it takes. We are counting on you. Our family is at stake here. You cannot risk us by failing. The Dark Lord is already displeased. Do not fail us Draco."

His fathers face, usually cold and strict, was creased with worry.

"You'll do that for us? Won't you?" Lucius said a slightly desperate plead in his voice.

"Yes father. Of course." Draco said without hesitation, anything to help calm his father whom he'd never seen look so anxious.

Lucius smiled a small, quick smile, before standing up.

"Well then, you better get ready. We don't wish to keep the Dark Lord waiting, do we?"

Draco nodded once more and left his fathers study. He headed to his room in silence.

A house elf had laid out his best robes on his bed. He changed quickly, his nerves growing as each minute brought him closer to midnight. Glancing at the clock every few seconds, he smoothed his sleek blonde hair back and brushed his robes.

Tasks of murder and torture flashed by his mind but he tried to ignore them and focused on how the second hand slowly ticked around the clock.

Finally at quarter to twelve his mother knocked on his door.

"It's time Draco."

Closing his eyes for just a second then carefully composing his face into blank, emotionless calm, he picked up his wand and opened the door. Narcissa Malfoy was paler than usual. She managed to smile at her only son though and led him to the large marble fireplace in the parlor.

"You'll be going to the Lestranges." Narcissa said offering him a large bag of floo powder. He took a handful and threw it into the burning flames.

"Lestrange Manor." He said clearly after stepping into the green flickering flames.

Lestrange Manor was dark and drafty, do to the fact that the usual occupants of the house had been imprisoned in Azkaban for the past fifteen years. Since their return, most of the rooms had been scrubbed clean by house elves, but a few retained there vacant manor.

The moment he stepped out of the fire his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange rushed forward.

"Come on. You don't want to be late." She grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. They walked down a dimly lit hallway toward a large black door. She stopped them just outside it.

"Now Draco, the Dark Lord is just behind this door." She said hurriedly. "You should be proud that he has requested you for this assignment! Many would kill to be given such an honor!" She smiled at him, a wild look in her eye, and pushed him through the door.

The room beyond it was lit only by a crackling fire. Bookcases lined the walls and a few comfortable chairs were circled around the fire. Draco's father stood in the far corner next to one of the bookshelves.

The minute they entered the room, Bellatrix hurried to stand next to him; her face lit with wild excitement. Lord Voldemort stood silently next to the fire. As soon as Draco was in the room the door slammed shut behind him.

"Come here boy."

Heart pounding in his chest, Draco stepped forward until he was within three feet of the man. Voldemort gazed down at him; his face hard and cold.

"You failed me once. How can I know you will not fail me this time?"

His cold gaze made Draco shiver, but he forced himself to look at the snakelike face.

"Anything to prove myself Master." Voldemort smiled a thin lipped smile, and Draco repressed another shiver and lowered his eyes.

"Very well then," He said "Do not fail me this time."

"No, of course not Master." Draco muttered, not meeting his gaze. Voldemort paused, studying him.

"Your loyalties do not lay with me, do they boy? Do not lie to Lord Voldemort; he always knows."

"Of course he's loyal to you My Lord! He wishes nothing more than to serve you! Any task you-"

"Enough."

Bellatrix stopped talking abruptly and she gave a little bow before stepping back to stand next to Lucius.

"But you wish to prove yourself." Voldemort spun his wand around his long, white, fingers. "Lord Voldemort will offer you that chance."

Draco tried not to show emotion, to clear his mind, as his aunt had taught him so many months ago. He tried not to think about what he was going to be asked to do to prove his loyalties.

"I believe you know of a girl, just a year younger then yourself, a Miss Ginny Weasley."

The Weasley! Of everything and anyone it had to be the Weasley, the stupid blood traitor girl. Draco paced back and forth across his room. He had to do it though. He was the only one who could bring his family back into the Dark Lords trusted circle.

The Dark Lord knew what she was to him. This task was almost as impossible as the first. But he would not fail this time. Snape could not cover for him again, the foolish man. Why did he have to interfere? He was about to do it, all he needed was a little more time.

_But maybe I wasn't. _He thought_. _Did he really have the strength to kill Dumbledore?

No, of course he did. He would've done it if Snape hadn't snatched the chance from him. He blocked the possibility that he wouldn't from his mind and focused on the task at hand. It would require everything within him, every last ounce of cunning.

But he could do it. He had to.


	2. Train Ride

Chapter 2: Train Ride

Ginny Weasley shook with silent anger. How dare they go off without her. She had proved herself over and over again. She was just as strong as any of them.

Ginny picked up her wand from the bedside table, fully intent on finding them and teaching them a lesson. Red sparks flew from the end and she paused. Doing magic while underage was a risk she couldn't afford, especially with Dumbledore gone.

Sighing she dropped her wand back onto the table. The Hogwarts Express was due to leave the next day and her things still weren't packed. Knowing her mother would be the biggest pain until this task was done, she began to throw her belongings into her Hogwarts trunk. Finally everything was packed and she squeezed the lid shut.

"Ginny! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Not hungry!" Ginny yelled back down. She could hear her mothers answering shout but she closed the door to drown out her voice. She didn't feel like eating dinner and putting on a show of happiness for her family.

Not able to sit in her room any longer, Ginny pulled open her window and stepped out onto the small patch of roof just below. The sun was setting just below the horizon and a peaceful breeze swept through her hair. She'd been coming out here since she was six years old, whenever she was unable to stand the dramatic life of being a Weasley.

Even now the beauty of the sunset took her breath away. She wished things could go back to normal. This year at Hogwarts was going to be too different. It wasn't going to be the same school she was used to.

As night began to fall and the breeze became chilly, Ginny stepped back into her room. She tucked herself into bed and fell into a slightly restless sleep.

*******

When she woke a dull pounding of rain was splashing against her window. Grumbling to herself Ginny prepared for the day.

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with less then the usual amount of students. The train itself seemed even less spectacular. As the only Weasley child still going to Hogwarts only Ginny's mother had decided to accompany her off to school.

"Be good now Ginny." Her mother said her eyes starting to tear up. "Stay safe."

Her mother gave her one last teary-eyed hug and Ginny waved bye, pulling her trunk onto the train.

The first thing she noticed was that each compartment had a brightly colored piece of parchment posted on the door. Upon closer inspection she realized each piece of parchment had a different set of names under the words: **To Be Seated in This Compartment**.

Seating arrangements? That had never happened on the Hogwarts Express before.

Immensely confused she started down the train, checking each door for her name. In the second to last compartment she spotted it on a blue piece of parchment. Her name was accompanied by those of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.

No way. They couldn't make her sit there. Ginny turned to force herself into another compartment when a voice, magically modified, sounded throughout the train and platform.

"In ten minutes time all compartments will be check and attendance taken. Any student found missing or in a compartment not assigned to them will suffer strict ministry discipline"

_Bloody wonderful. _She thought and pulled the door of her compartment open.

Only one person was sitting in it when she opened the door, a pale weedy looking boy with straight black hair that fell lightly into his eyes. He was leaning back in his seat gazing out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He looked over at the sound of the opening door; his dark, clever eyes scanned her once.

"Weasley." He said before turning back to the window.

Judging by the fact that he wasn't Malfoy or Zabini, Ginny made a stab at her only other option.

"Nott." The boy ignored her and she sighed. She had never actually met him but he was a Slytherin and she could guess his views.

She shoved her trunk into the rack and paused. She would have to sit next to one of them. Malfoy, she knew, was a complete bastard. Zabini was good-looking, yes, but his views were too much like Malfoy's. Nott, she didn't know anything about. He could turn out even worse then Malfoy or Zabini. Before she had to make a decision though, Nott turned to look at her once again.

"You may sit next to me if you'd like. I understand you rather detest Malfoy and by association, Zabini."

Ginny stared at him for a few long seconds, shocked by the intellect behind his words.

"How do I know you won't be the same?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"You judge me by the actions of my house, which is quite understandable. However, I can assure you that I will be quite silent throughout the journey." He gave a small smile. "A promise I don't presume to make about my two housemates."

She didn't bother to reply as he had already turned back to the window. Shrugging, she took the seat next to him. A few minutes of silence later and the compartment door was pulled open again. Praising herself for remembering to put her wand in her pocket, she turned toward the door.

Blaise Zabini entered and looked around. He glanced at Ginny and stowed his trunk in the rack, seating himself across from Nott.

"Nott."

"Zabini."

The exchange was not friendly but held no hint of hostilities.

"Draco's going to miss attendance if he doesn't hurry." Zabini pointed out with three minutes left before the Ministry check.

"His fathers speaking to him, he should be on soon." Nott nodded toward the window.

Ginny groaned and both boys looked at her. Though neither chose to comment and the compartment fell into silence once again.

With one minute to spare, Draco Malfoy pulled open the door of the compartment. He didn't even look at her as he lifted his trunk into the rack and took the seat next to Zabini. Only when he was seated directly across from her did meet her gaze.

There was no usual sneer in place only a cold calculating glance. He'd looked away before she could even register the meaning behind it. Rolling her eyes, she looked out the window to see that the train was slowly leaving the station.

The compartment door opened once again and a stern looking man in plain black robes stepped inside.

"Ministry attendance." He said shortly "Blaise Zabini?"

"Right here."

"Theodore Nott?"

"Here."

"Ginevra Weasley?"

"Here."

"And Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy just waved his hand lazily and the Ministry official left as the train began to pick up speed. As soon as the door was closed Zabini turned to Malfoy and began a conversation. Definitely not interested in anything they had to say Ginny leaned back in her seat and stared out the rain splattered window.

Next to her Theodore Nott had pulled out a large leather bound book entitled: _The Subconscious Mind: Magic at its Greatest_. Ginny sighed; it was going to be a long train ride. Mostly she managed to ignore the conversation going on between the two boys opposite her. It took an interesting turn around lunch, however.

"Do you know what's going on with the assigned seats? It's rather unusual." Ginny turned her head slightly to look at Zabini as he spoke.

"Father says Professor Snape is going for a new angle this year. Keep the…less trusted students in check."

Zabini glanced at Ginny and laughed. She gave him a cold stare and tried to control the sudden urge to reach for her wand. The lady pushing the lunch trolley stopped by there compartment and her arrival distracted Malfoy and Zabini.

Malfoy pulled a large amount of gold from his pocket, purchasing as many candies and cakes as he and Zabini could carry. They dumped the huge pile into the seat between them and started eating.

Nott looked up, shook his head slightly, amused, and then continued reading. Ginny stared at the large pile of candy and cakes, her stomach rumbling loudly, she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She hoped no one had heard it but her fears were confirmed when Malfoy looked up at her and smirked.

"Hungry Weasley?" He asked her in what she considered a very arrogant tone. He extended his hand holding out a chocolate frog to her.

"No." She said angrily. She would not accept his charity. Shrugging Malfoy turned to Nott.

"Hungry Nott?" Nott didn't reply or look up from his book, but simply held out his hand into which Malfoy dropped the chocolate frog.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Zabini asked after a while, selecting a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean.

"Some compartment down the train with Longbottom and Parkinson." Malfoy said carelessly.

Ginny frowned at these words, poor Neville. That complete cow, Pansy Parkinson, was stuck with the two idiots, however, and this thought caused Ginny to let out a small giggle.

Everyone in the compartment turned to stare at her, even Nott who had hardly spoken or looked up from his book until now, turned to look.

"Something funny Weasley?" Zabini asked looking mildly interested. Malfoy even seemed somewhat curious. She chose to answer; it was Malfoy's girlfriend after all.

"That vile Parkinson cow is trapped with three people I know she'd rather not be with. It just made me laugh for a second to picture her stuck in there right now."

Zabini laughed and Nott looked amused before returning to his book.

"That's true Draco. You know how Crabbe has a little crush on her. I'll bet he's putting on the moves for old Parkinson right now."

"Good." Malfoy said pushing the last of the candy toward Zabini almost as if he'd lost his appetite. "He can have her. I'm definitely not interested in what she has to offer. She's disgustingly clingy. If I wanted something to follow me around all day I'd buy a dog."

Zabini laughed at this statement and began consuming the remaining chocolate. The conversation took another boring turn allowing Ginny to look back out the window. She'd been so sure that Parkinson and Malfoy had been dating, it appeared not though. Quite the opposite actually, he seemed to be greatly irritated by her.

Day slowly turned to night and she imagined they would be arriving at school soon. Ginny pulled her school robes from her trunk determined to change in the bathroom, away from the Slytherins prying eyes. The second she stepped into the hall a stressed ministry official stepped out of nowhere to stand in front of her, blocking her way.

"There's no wondering the corridor. Get back in your compartment."

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Ginny said loudly, clearly annoyed. The ministry official looked shocked at her outburst and pulled out a wand.

"We'll be arriving soon. You may us the bathroom then."

Grumbling loudly, Ginny turned around and stepped back into her own compartment. All three boys were once again looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped at Malfoy who immediately sneered and looked away.

Still grumbling she pulled off her sweater to reveal a tight white tank top. She squeezed her robes on over her head and transferred her wand from her sweater to her robe pocket. She tucked the sweater into the trunk and took her seat.

Nott had returned to his book and Malfoy was distracted, staring out into the corridor. Zabini, though, was still staring at her, a half smile playing on his perfect lips. She deliberately looked away from him and out the window until he had turned away.

The train slowed as they reach Hogsmeade station. Ginny grabbed her things and exited their compartment first. She left the train and headed toward the horseless carriages after what had been one of the most pointless train rides of her life.


	3. Weasel Brat

Chapter 3: Weasel Brat

Stupid Weasley girl. He'd tried to be nice, hadn't even insulted her or her family. This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought. The girl just had to be so stubborn.

Draco headed toward the carriages scowling at anyone who looked at him. He stopped suddenly at the end of a long line and Blaise walked into him.

"What the hell Draco!" Blaise said angrily stumbling backward.

"There's a line." He said simply looking over the heads of the third years in front of him trying to see what was causing the hold up. Another ministry wizard with a clipboard was standing at the front checking off something and sending students to different carriages. "I think we have assigned carriages too."

"Great." Blaise said sarcastically. But Draco had a sudden inspiration. If he could just be in the same carriage as Weasley, then it would give him more time with her. He had to try harder this time, perhaps some polite conversation.

The line moved quickly until Draco was standing directly in front of the ministry member.

"Name." The man said in a bored, dull voice.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Carriage twelve." The official said scanning the piece of parchment in front of him. Draco walked off glancing at each carriage until he came to the one with the number twelve on the back.

Once again he found Weasley sitting with Nott, who had left the train before him and Zabini. He took the seat right across from her and was followed in by Blaise.

"Same arrangements as the train I guess." Blaise said settling himself into his seat. Draco just nodded as the carriage took off pulled by the large black thestrals. He risked a glance at the Weasley and saw that she was determinately looking away from everyone else. He decided to put his plan into action.

"So Weasley how was your um...summer..?" He asked, unsure how she was going to respond to him. She just looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Not that it's anything to do with you Malfoy, but it wasn't the best summer I've ever had." She replied carefully an interesting gleam in her eye.

"Why not?" He asked feeling stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. She gave him another look somewhere between pity and annoyance.

"I think that's my business." She answered simply turning away from him.

Draco frowned and looked around at Blaise who was smirking slightly looking at Ginny. He balled his hands into a fist inside his robes. This wasn't working out how he'd planned.

The rest of the ride took place in silence until the carriage bumped down outside Hogwarts. Mentally scolding himself for his failed attempt he climbed out and walked into the entrance hall. He took his normal seat at the Slytherin table next to Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise and Nott took the seats across.

Draco's eyes followed the Weasley as she hugged a few friends smiling. He watched her until she had taken a seat next to Longbottom and the crowd blocked her from view. He was just at the point of shifting in his seat, trying to get a better view of her, when the people around him fell silent. Glancing up he noticed that Professor Snape, the new headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing up in front of the school.

The start of term speech sounded different coming from Snape. Not bothering to pay attention, Draco spent the time looking around the Great Hall which was much different then he was used to. There were quite a few people missing from the Gryffindor table, even more missing from Ravenclaw and the most by far were absent from Hufflepuff. Only the Slytherin table appeared quite untouched.

When the plates had been magically filled and everyone began to eat Draco did not join in the conversations going on around him. He spent the rest of dinner staring over his plate at the littlest Weasley.

After dinner he headed to the Slytherin common room going straight to the seventh year room. He was followed in shortly afterward by Nott and Blaise. They both changed and went to bed, by the sounds of their breathing he could tell they had both fallen asleep.

Even if he wanted to he doubted he would've been able to fall asleep. He needed to give this a more serious try. He would have to set aside his disgust of the blood traitor, it could be worse, she could be a mudblood. Tomorrow would hopefully bring with it a better chance.

*****

After a restless sleep the prospect of the entire day ahead didn't appeal to him. Shrugging off the blankets he changed quickly before heading up to breakfast. The great hall was full of students when he entered. Casting a dark look over at the Gryffindor table, he took a seat next to Goyle.

He spotted Weasley next to a dark haired girl about halfway down the Gryffindor table. She was chatting away to the girl, seemingly happy. Just like the night before, he didn't bother joining in the conversations going on around him, absorbed as he was watching the Weasley. He was therefore suddenly surprised to find Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle staring at him expectantly.

"Um…what?" He asked unsure of what was going on. Blaise rolled his eyes and answered him.

"I said, Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine." He replied simply, glancing around the table for a distraction. "Looks like Professor Slughorn's handing out class schedules."

He nodded toward Slughorn who was indeed hanging out schedules a few people down from where they were sitting. As soon as he reach them he cleared Draco for Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions and the new Dark Arts class. While Slughorn moved on to Crabbe, Draco examined his classes. His first class, Charms, was followed by double Transfiguration and something he'd never seen on his schedule before. Usually, Hogwarts students were giving free periods in which to do their homework and relax. This year however, he had a class labeled Study in room 214.

This new class appeared several times on his schedule over the course of the week. Not to worried about this unusual study period, he headed off to Charms not bothering to wait for Blaise.

Most of the seventh years who had continued onto Charms were already in their seats when he arrived. He took the chair next to Nott leaving the seat on his other side for Blaise, who entered the room five minutes after him.

All this class time seemed useless to him. He needed to talk to the little Weasley. Only one thing during the class period caused a smile to erupt on his face. Parkinson entered the class looking highly expectant. When she saw that all the seats near him were taken she frowned and was directed into a seat next to a Hufflepuff by Professor Flitwick.

Their next class, Transfiguration, wasn't any better. Professor McGonagall wasted no time in having them attempt the large object conjuration spell.

"Now focus clearly on what you wish to conjure, careful to hold your wand away from yourself." Her voice rang out through the silent classroom. Draco's head buzzed numbly and he hardly listened. He wasn't sure when he'd see Weasley again. Meal times weren't nearly enough and what would the other Slytherins say if he was seen heading to the Gryffindor table to often?

The bell rang and the class began filing out. Hurrying to gather his things and pull out his schedule, Draco headed off to room 214. He was pretty sure it was on the first floor. Sure enough number 214 was shining above a door a little down the hall.

He pushed the door open to find the classroom already half full. There were several small tables around which were placed four chairs.

"Hey, Draco!" He turned to find Blaise waving at him from a table in the back. Blaise gestured toward the seat next to him and Draco took it. "Assigned seats, again."

Across from Blaise, Nott had a roll of parchment out and had already begun his charms homework. Nobody else entered the classroom though and Draco sighed. Luck just wasn't with him. He pulled his charms homework from his bag and started working on it. Ten minutes into the class the door was pulled open and Ginny Weasley walked in. She was once again grumbling to herself and she slammed her books onto the table taking her seat next to Nott.

Draco stared at her, interested to know what was clearly very aggravating to her. She leaned back in her seat, tapping her wand against her knee, undoubtedly annoyed. Red sparks danced off the tip and disappeared.

"What's wrong with you, Weasley?" He asked before he could stop himself. She looked at him curiously and he didn't bother to hide his interest.

"_Professor_ Snape thought it would be amusing to bully Neville, so I told him to get lost. Didn't go down to well with him for some reason and got me a detention with our _dear professor_ this Saturday." As she said this her wand began emitting bright orange sparks mixed with the red. She noticed this, placed it on her lap and began tapping her leg with her hand instead.

Draco smirked a little and attempted to continue his charms essay. He couldn't write more than a few words before he became distracted by his thoughts. He pulled a book out at random and pretended to look up a fact. He stared at a page on Drought charms but taking nothing in.

So Weasley had already mouthed off to Snape. Not exactly the most clever thing to do. It did produce amusing results though. She was funny when she was angry. He winced slightly remembering a time when it had been less than funny; she was good at producing Bat-Bogey Hexes.

She'd already landed herself in a detention, no more than she deserved, the blood traitor. But he couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly at the thought of the fiery red head arguing with Snape. He was less than happy with the man and anything that caused problems with Snape right now was fine by him.

**A/N: Hope your all enjoying it so far. Please leave a review! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**


	4. Study in Room 214

Chapter 4: Study in Room 214

Ginny Weasley was not one to be easily fooled. She could see that Malfoy's eyes were not moving as he stared at a page in his book. She wondered what was distracting him, and then a second later she wondered why she cared. Stupid really, he was a Malfoy, what he did was of absolutely no importance to her.

This study period was completely pointless! It would've been much easier for her to do her homework back in the Gryffindor common room, away from the sneaking Slytherins. She had to admit however, Nott, wasn't too bad. He seemed quite civilized compared to Zabini and Malfoy. Shockingly she was becoming reasonably used to his presence. This was a good thing she guessed, considering she was going to have to deal with him a lot this year.

Deciding she may as well get some work done, she pulled her Herbology essay out of her bag and started working on it. It was dull work and she'd never really liked the subject. Twice she wrote the wrong definition and had to redo it. On the third attempt she was perfectly content with leaving it be and moving on, when Nott who noticed her struggle, turned to help.

"It's the Atengiores' buds that are poisonous not their leaves." He said reading what she had written. She gave him a weary smile and added the fact to the definition. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Malfoy shoot Nott a quizzical look.

_Probably pondering the meaning of helpfulness._ Ginny thought smugly.

With Nott's help she had managed to finish most of her essay by the end of the period. The class left the room as soon as the bell rang. Many people she didn't know hurried past her for the exit. As soon as she was out of the class she looked around for Nott and spotted him walking a little way behind Malfoy and Zabini, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Thanks for the help today." Not bothering to look at Malfoy, who had turned around suddenly at the sound of her voice, she smiled at Nott. Normally, she would never show signs of affection toward a Slytherin, but after all the help he'd been she felt Nott deserved a note of thanks.

"Your welcome." He said, returning her smile timidly. "You were doing pretty well on your own; you just needed some fine tuning."

They continued to the Great Hall together, Malfoy frequently glancing behind him and shooting them perplexed looks. The seventh time this happened Ginny nudged Nott and pointed it out.

"I'm not complaining, but why don't you hangout with Malfoy? Every other Slytherin in your year seems drawn to him." She hoped by asking this she wasn't pushing it. If she was going to spend the whole year at a study table with Slytherin boys, it would be helpful to have a friendly face to look forward to. Nott, it seemed, was not offended and he answered her after a second's thoughtful silence.

"I'm not interested in rallying around anyone. The thought of someone controlling me does not…_appeal_ to me. Being a Slytherin does not mean being attracted to power. A Slytherin is supposedly full of cunning and self preservation." He smiled a little at these words, a smile filled with Slytherin pride. "Unfortunately, to most this means rallying around someone bigger or stronger than themselves. I am fortunate enough not to share this trait. I prefer to stand alone."

Ginny just nodded in silence. She had never heard a Slytherin talk like that before. She had always considered them selfish bastards who loved to make fun of anyone they could. As she thought on it though, she came to realize that she didn't really know any Slytherins.

Gryffindor and Slytherins hated each other on site. She'd never taken the time to really get to know any of them. Head buzzing she said bye to Nott and headed off to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Ariella Jack.

Ariella Jack was her best friend. Though they never really hung out over summer or holidays, she knew she could trust her with anything. Ariella's dark black hair hung long down her back and her pale white skin shinned flawless and clear. Her bright blue eyes, usually round with happiness and surprise, were narrowed with suspicious as Ginny took the seat next to her.

"Why did you just walk into the Great Hall with _Theodore Nott_?" Ariella asked her tone shocked. Ginny loaded her plate not answering at first. Finally Ariella cleared her throat and Ginny sighed.

"We're in the same study group and he was on the train with me, remember." Spotting the scandalized look on her friends face she said quickly "He's not like the others though! Way different from Wikly and Stepinson."

Thomas Wikly and William Stepinson were two Slytherins in their year. They had made it their life's mission to insult Ariella at ever opportunity. All because her pureblood father had married a muggle woman.

"That's what you say now, until he tries to trick you into something." Ariella said knowingly. Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

*****

Tuesday dawned grey and cloudy. Powerful winds blew rain against the windows forcing teachers to speak extra loud in order to be heard. Ginny's first few classes were as boring as ever. She had a double study after lunch today and as soon as she had finished her meal in the Great Hall she slumped off to room 214. She'd arrived early to make up for being tardy the day before. Hardly anyone was there yet. She took her seat at the empty table and was surprised when Draco Malfoy entered the class a minute after her. With a seconds hesitation he took the empty seat next to her.

"Malfoy?" He didn't answer and she stared at him as he pulled a potions book and a roll of parchment out of his bag.

"Malfoy!" she whispered loudly once the class was quietly settled around them.

"Yes?" He said curtly, not looking up from his potions essay.

"Why are sitting next to me?" She tried to keep her voice steady and calm, but this was just too bizarre. He spared her one look, his grey eyes meeting her brown ones, before turning back to his essay.

"Blaise and Nott don't have study this period since they take Advanced Ancient Runes." He crossed out a sentence and flicked through a few pages of his book. Ginny stared at him until it was clear he wasn't going to speak again.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're sitting next to me." Draco gave an exasperated sigh and turned, slowly, to face her.

"I didn't think it was such a problem. If it's really upsetting you I can move." He said this slowly and calmly, putting as little spite into it as he could possibly muster. He stared into her brown eyes and she stared back into the grey. There was no coldness or hardness to them, almost a curious calculating look. Finally, Ginny broke the gaze and leaned back in her chair.

"Its fine, you can stay." Draco swallowed and it looked like he was trying to say something difficult.

"Thank you." He replied curtly before swiftly returning to his essay. Ginny smirked and watched him return to work. His light blonde hair fell across his forehead were it had come loose from the gel he put in it. He slicked it back unconsciously and crossed out another sentence. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled out an essay for Transfiguration.

The double period seemed to be going by slower than usual; halfway through it and she still hadn't finished more then the beginning of her essay. Annoyingly, next to her, Malfoy appeared to have finished all his homework and was causing green sparks to float in the air like frozen fireworks. Most of which seemed to float in her direction so that she had to pause in her writing to shoo them away. The third time this happened she threw her quill onto the table, angrily turning to look at Malfoy, infuriated even more to see that he was smirking.

"Do you mind?" She said irritably "I'm trying to work here."

He flicked his wand once and all the green sparks vanished. But Ginny wasn't finished with him yet.

"Just because I let you to sit next to me doesn't mean I give you permission to act like an ass and distract me from my work." Growling under her breath, Ginny picked up her quill and began fiercely crossing out her last sentence; which she had just realized was utterly wrong. She could see Malfoy looking at her, with an amused smirk on his arrogant face, out of the corner of her eye.

"Need some help with that?" He asked as she crossed out another sentence with resentment.

"No." She stated coldly, not looking up from her work. Malfoy didn't speak for a minute and she added another sentence to the essay.

"Human transfiguration has eight elemental properties, not five." He said quietly after several silent minutes had passed.

"Thank you," She replied stiffly and Malfoy merely nodded. She changed her mistake and took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, almost as if preparing herself for an epic battle.

"How many properties does animal transfiguration have?" She could almost feel the smugness radiating off him as she asked.

"Four." He answered simply, pulling his chair closer to read over her shoulder. Ginny could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It tingled slightly in a pleasant way and she shivered at the thought.

"Can you not read over my shoulder? It's distracting." She said frustrated. He shuffled back slightly although he continued to correct what she had written.

Shockingly, Malfoy knew a lot about transfiguration and Ginny had finished her essay with five minutes to spare before the end of the period. Putting past grudges away for the moment Ginny rolled up her essay and turned to Malfoy.

"Thanks Malfoy." She said gratefully packing away her things for the end of class.

"You're welcome Weasley." He hesitated for a second before adding, "You have trouble in your classes?"

Ginny paused in her packing to look at him and she roll her eyes.

"No. I just have no _interest _in my classes." She returned to packing in her things. "They're to boring."

"And what do you find interesting then?" He asked a little spiteful, he happened to find transfiguration very interesting.

"Flying._"_ She answered simply, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Like Quidditch?" He asked, sounding surprised

"Yes Malfoy, like Quidditch." She heard loud laughing behind her and spun around, stunned to find Malfoy laughing hard, his head thrown back.

"Like you could play Quidditch!" He managed to say through his laughter. "Good joke Weaslette."

Ginny didn't move she was used to her brothers picking on her for her love of Quidditch.

"You'll see Malfoy." She said calmly. "First match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and I'll be playing seeker."

"You really think you can beat me?" He asked smirking slightly, the laughter not yet gone from his face.

"Yeah, I do." She said with confidence.

"I doubt it Weasley." He replied smugly, while the bell signaled the end of class.

"You'll see, Malfoy." She assured him; grabbing her bag she left the room before he could reply.


	5. Change in Plans

Chapter 5: Change in Plans

Draco watched her go her red hair swaying as she walked. He smirked to himself as he gathered up his things. Like the little Weasley could beat him at Quidditch, he'd like to see her try.

By the end of the day, however, Draco's thoughts had gone digging into the deeper meaning behind the conversation. He sat at the Slytherin table at dinner, once again not joining in the conversations going on around him. He stared at Weasley, who was yet again sitting next to the girl with dark hair. He wondered if they were friends. Any facts he could get on her the better. It would make things easier.

Draco moodily stabbed at his dinner; it would all come back to the Quidditch match. Maybe if he won against Weasley after the match she would be so amazed by his Quidditch skills that he could complete the assignment and never have to talk to her again.

No, he would be bound to her until the end.

Draco pushed the plate away from himself, no longer hungry. He was one of the first to leave the Slytherin table, glancing behind him at the Weasley as he went. He grabbed a good chair in the Slytherin common room and sank back into it.

He saw clearly in his mind the Weasley as she confidently claimed she was going to beat him at Quidditch. He smirked to himself. Like that could happen, she was the littlest Weasley.

The littlest Weasley. What was her first name again? Ginny, Ginny Weasley. He pictured again her walking away from him confidently, her hair swinging as she left. Draco shook his head slightly to clear it. Stupid Weasley.

He heard voices entering the common room and turned to see Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle approaching him. Not bothering to explain he got up and headed to his dormitory. They didn't follow and he entered the cool, quiet of the stone dormitory. He lay back on the silver and green sheets covering his bed, staring up into the canopy.

He refused to let his mind wonder and instead focused on specific Quidditch moves he needed to practice. Even this could not distract him because at the thought of Quidditch his brain seemed to connect to a certain ginger hair girl. Extremely frustrated, Draco went to bed early not bothering to wait up for his friends.

*****

The next day didn't go as well as he'd planned. As soon as he arrived at study, fully intent upon firmly convincing Weasley of his Quidditch skill, he saw that her seat was empty. Nott and Blaise arrived shortly after him and took there seats, looking quite unconcerned. He waited all class but Weasley never showed and by the end of the hour he was forced to conclude she didn't have study this period. He sleeked back his hair in his frustration while he gathered up his things. Blaise waited for him and they left the room together.

"To bad Weasley couldn't be here today." Blaise started as they headed down the hall. He appeared to be watching Draco's reactions very closely. "She may be a blood traitor brat but she's nice to look at."

Draco grunted in response. Blaises words had opened up a whole new series of thoughts, ones that he'd been pushing out of his head since he'd first seen her on the Hogwarts Express. For once he stopped thinking of her as Weasley, the blood traitor Weaslette. His mind wondered over the softness of her brown eyes as she sat thinking, or the strangely mystifying gleam that glowed behind them when she talked about something passionate. He saw her confident look as she talked about Quidditch or her weary smile as she thanked him for his help.

Thoughts of Ginny carried him all the way through the walk to the Great Hall for lunch. Whatever Blaise was talking about next to him didn't register in his mind. As soon as he entered the Great Hall he glanced, like always, at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Weasley sitting with a small group of people laughing happily. He smiled to himself and took a seat at the Slytherin table. His new found attraction to the Weaslette bubbled in him and he was able to join in the conversation around him. His friends were surprised but they accepted him into there discussion.

After lunch Draco headed to the Dark Arts class and took a seat up front with Blaise. He let his mind wander throughout the whole lesson. The initial happiness had faded and a slight horror had settled in.

He was attracted to Ginny Weasley. He refused to let his brain even wander down a deeper path in this attraction. He lusted after the girl, nothing more. He convinced himself this was better. It would make things easier on him if he wasn't disgusted by the Weasley. The class had ended and he was still struggling to convince himself that she was nothing more than an attractive red head.

He headed back to the common room alone not bothering to pay attention to were he was going and walking into several people.

"Watch it Malfoy!" His head snapped up at the familiar voice and he looked down to see Ginny Weasley picking up her fallen books. Her red hair fell lightly around her face as she scooped up her books. She stood up straight to face him and he hurried away before she could do more than glare.

She couldn't spring up on him like that; it didn't give him time to prepare his feelings. He murmured the password and the door slid open revealing the Slytherin common room. He hurried to the cool quiet of his dormitory and sat on the edge of his bed.

He cleared his mind carefully of all emotion. Focused utterly and completely on his goal, the task he had been assigned. Occlumency came easy to him and he was able to push his feelings aside. He forced the feelings to remain there, permanently.

By the time the others had arrived he was completely focused and blank. He couldn't postpone his duties any longer. It would have to be done, the sooner the better.

**A/N: Sorry its so short! Please review!**


	6. Quidditch

Chapter 6: Quidditch

Ginny woke early on the morning of the Quidditch match. The past few weeks leading up to it hadn't been too stressful. In fact, she'd got along better with Malfoy then she could have ever dreamed. Theodore had turned out to be a very valuable friend as well. He continued to help her out with Herbology and even gave her some tips for her charms homework. Every Tuesday, when it was just the two of them, Draco helped her with her Transfiguration. They managed to have polite conversations, though he seemed a little more distant than before and she hadn't heard him truly laugh since there first Quidditch conversation.

With their normal captain absent, Ginny had been given the team captaincy. She had pulled together what she felt was a good team and was ready to face Slytherin. After dragging Ariella out of bed, as she would be playing chaser, Ginny headed to the shower and then to change. As soon as her friend was ready they shouldered their brooms and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They enjoyed a chorus of steady boo's from the Slytherins when they entered. Ignoring them as always they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ariella had trouble eating from nerves, as this would be her first match. She had been a brilliant find of Ginny's though and she was confident Ariella would play to her full potential.

After breakfast Ginny led the team to the locker rooms. She couldn't help noticing Malfoy staring at her as she passed the Slytherins. She flashed him a confident smile as she walked by.

Out on the pitch the weather conditions were ideal. Not a cloud in the sky. Her team changed in the locker rooms chatting confidently. Ginny had found she had a good knack for encouraging her team.

"Okay, its time." She said finally, hearing the whistle blow from the Quidditch pitch. They stepped out into the bright fall sunlight, the Slytherin team coming in from the opposite side.

"Captions shake hands."

Ginny stepped forward and saw the tall, pale figure of Draco Malfoy step forward as well, offering his hand.

"You didn't tell me you were the captain!" Ginny said shocked

"Surprise." He said calmly, half smiling. "Now are you going to shake my hand, Weasley, so we can start?"

Ginny started and took his hand firmly. They shook and she made to release but he held her hand for a second longer. Their eyes met, Ginny's curious, and then he let go.

Confused, Ginny mounted her broom and at the whistle kicked off into the air. It felt wonderful flying again, the wind rushing against her face. She spun her broom around and found herself only a few feet from Malfoy.

"Ready to lose, Malfoy?" She called and he turned slowly to face her smirking arrogantly.

"You wish, Weasley." He responded and leaned forward on his handle, shooting off like a bullet.

"Fine. Let's play." Ginny murmured to herself and she leaned forward, shooting off after him, scanning the skies and keeping a close eye on Malfoy. Around her the match was in full swing, Ariella managed to score the first goal for Gryffindor and the crowd cheered.

Ariella soared by her and she laughed at the confident, proud look on her friends face.

"Something funny?" Ginny turned her broom around and came face to face with Malfoy, his broom tip only inches from her own.

"Nothing involving you." Ginny said she knew she was wasting time, but since the other seeker was looking directly at her she didn't think it was too big of a risk.

"Well we'll see if you're still laughing once I've caught the snitch." He said almost as confident as her.

"Yeah, good job looking for it by the way. Maybe if you stay till long enough it'll fly up your sleeve."

Draco let out a single short ha of laughter and pulled his broom upwards, shooting up like a cork. Not to be undone, Ginny followed, scanning around her for the glint of gold.

Below her Ariella had the quaffle again and was being tailed closely by Thomas Wikly. Ginny watched Wikly attempting to take the quaffle from Ariella and fail, allowing her to score another goal.

The Gryffindor supporters cheered, screaming there chaser on. Ariella did a quick lap around the pitch and made to fly next to Samuel Stebs, one of the other Gryffindor chasers.

That's when Ginny spotted it. The tiny glint of gold was fluttering halfway across the pitch and very close to the ground. Ginny dived; next to her Malfoy did the same. His broom was faster but Ginny had more skill. She spun under his broom, flying upside down.

"Hey Malfoy!" She yelled. He looked down, shocked to find her under him. But when they both looked up again the snitch was gone.

"Nice job, Weasley. You made me lose it!" He yelled angrily. Ginny laughed and turned her broom up.

"Not my fault you're not a very good seeker." Before he could say anything else Ginny sped off. She could hear him flying after her and laughed again. Even though his broom was faster, Ginny managed to avoid him and still look for the snitch.

She heard the Slytherins cheer and looked up, Thomas Wikly had just scored Slytherins first goal. Annoyed she looked around for Malfoy and saw him tailing her a few yards back.

Slytherin had possession of the quaffle but as she watched Harps managed to knock the quaffle out of Blodds hands. He sped up the pitch toward the Slytherin goal posts. Ginny turned her head in the opposite direction, searching for the snitch.

She heard a cheer as her team scored again, they would win for sure if she could get the snitch right now. Then she saw it fluttering lightly next to the Gryffindor goal posts, which were closer to her than to Malfoy.

She leaned forward on her broom and took off. She could hear Malfoy unleashing the full speed of his broom but her head start gave her an advantage. She stretched out her hand, feeling for the tiny golden ball. Suddenly, Malfoy was right next to her, his slightly longer arm reaching just like hers a look of deep concentration on his face.

The snitch fluttered to the left, favoring Ginny once again. She smiled and turned slightly and her hand closed over the cold fluttering ball. She heard Draco make a noise of pure frustration and annoyance and pull his broom toward the ground. The whistle blew and the Gryffindor supporters roared their approval. Ginny held the tiny ball above her head, beaming as her team flew at her in a many armed hug. They flew back to earth and dismounted their brooms still smiling at the cheering Gryffindor crowd. The team headed to the locker rooms to change and the Gryffindor supporters headed back to the castle.

"Party in the common room!" Harps called as soon as he had changed and he left the locker rooms in a rush, followed by the rest of the team. Everyone was excited to celebrate their win. Ginny changed slowly with only Ariella for company, though she was moving around nonstop, just as excited as everyone else to join the party.

"Go ahead without me," Ginny said smiling "You disserve it. You scored half the goals!" Ariella looked unsure about leaving her friend behind. "I'll be there in a second." Ginny assured her and Ariella left, eager to join the celebration.

Ginny pulled on a set of her plain black robes and patted the pockets for her wand. It wasn't there. She pulled open her locker and searched through her Quidditch robes as well. She checked the locker room bench next to her incase she'd left it laying there before the match. She even scanned the floor incase she'd dropped it. Slightly panicked, she began to pull out everything in her locker in her search.

"Nice game today, Weasley." Ginny jumped and spun around. Wishing she had her wand with her.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" She asked shocked "This is the Gryffindor locker room."

Malfoy smirked and slid farther into the room his usual sleek blonde hair slightly disheveled. He appeared calm and collected, even though he had just lost the match.

"I'm perfectly capable of telling which locker room this is." He said simply "And I'm here to congratulate you of course."

"Told you I would win." She said glancing around again for her wand. She wasn't scared of Malfoy, but it didn't feel right not having it on her.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up a thin wand. Ginny stared at it for a second, completely confused.

"Where did you get that?" She asked slowly

"Found it." He said his smirk growing into an actual amused smile.

"Give it back." She said firmly holding out her hand and taking a step toward him. He walked right up to her, between the bench and the lockers, holding out the wand. She made to take it and he snatched it back.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, they were only a foot apart and Ginny had no wand. With nothing to take her growing anger out on she let out a slow calming breath. It didn't help much and she glared at him.

"Because its mine, Malfoy. And the second I get it back, which I will, I'll curse you into a great mass of nothingness."

He laughed and it only angered Ginny even more.

"With a threat like that I think it would be safe to say I'd be putting myself in danger by giving this back." He said still smiling slightly and waving the wand in her face. Ginny made to grab it but his reflexes were to fast.

"Give it back." She whispered dangerously.

He laughed and took another small step closer, there bodies only an inch apart. Ginny inhaled sharply at the sudden closeness and then wished she hadn't. He had a certain manly smell that attracted her instantly. Though she had to forcefully remind herself that was probably because they had just finished a Quidditch match. There was no way anyone could smell that invitingly warm all on their own. She could practically feel the heat coming off his body and wished she could take a step back; however, her legs didn't seem to want to move.

The grin slowly slid off Draco's face and was replaced by a very curious look. He stared down at her for a second his grey eyes meeting her brown. Hesitating only for a moment he leaned down slightly his lips very lightly brushing against hers.

The kiss was soft and light and only lasted a second. Then he was gone. Ginny stood there in shock, not quite registering what had just happened. She heard the door to the locker room close and knew she was alone once more. Looking down she spotted her wand, lying on the bench next to her.

**A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update soon. **


	7. No Mistakes

Chapter 7: No Mistakes

The Slytherin common room was completely empty. Everyone was so used to losing to Gryffindor that they didn't even bother to blame him for the loss. Having no reason to celebrate, most had gone to bed early. Draco sat in front of the dying fire, his face in his hands, blonde hair tousled.

Her face would pop into his mind again and again. He shouldn't have done it; it obviously wasn't the right time. He could have ruined everything. The more he thought on it the more frustrated he became. They shouldn't have been alone together. That's what had caused it. He'd forgotten himself and his duties to the Dark Lord.

_Her soft lips had looked so inviting though…_

Draco shook his head sharply to clear it, so much for pushing thoughts like this to the back of his mind. They had all come flooding forward like a giant wave the moment his body had been inches from her own. It hadn't been the right time. If he had messed this up, then he and his family would die. It was as simple as that.

Ignoring the tightening in his chest, Draco sat up straight. He could make no further mistakes. It had just shocked him that was all. He had never expected to feel such a strong attraction to Ginny. In truth he hardly knew anything about her. To him she was just a mission, a job. A very attractive and opinionated job, but a job none the less.

Maybe he was attracted to her because of her opinions. All his life he had been surrounded by girls always willing to please. His mother was the perfect, obedient wife to his father and ever since he had started at Hogwarts Parkinson had followed like a loyal dog. Finding a girl who so straightly objected to authority made him curious. He'd never met anyone quite like her.

Draco shook his head harshly, once again attempting to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. But the barrier was weak and would probably fall at the lightest probing. He was content, however, as long as they were out of his head. His mind cleared, he was again able to concentrate on his task.

****

Monday brought with it the first snowfall of the year, though it was only mid October. By the time he had to go to study, the snow had all melted.

Draco arrived at class a good five minutes to early. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was slightly nervous to face Ginny again. He had managed to avoid looking at her in the Great Hall all weekend and stayed clear of anywhere he knew she might be. Though he knew this wouldn't help him complete his assignment any sooner, it allowed him to prepare himself for this inevitable meeting.

He took out a roll of parchment and ink to start his transfiguration homework. He had only unscrewed the top off the ink bottle when Nott walked in. He took his usual seat and looked at Draco.

"Malfoy." He said shortly, inclining his head in greeting.

"Nott." Draco acknowledged him with a nod as well. Nott, uncharacteristically, continued to stare at Draco, almost as though scanning him.

"Yes?" He finally asked impatiently, his nerves already stressed to breaking point with thoughts of Ginny.

"Nothing Malfoy, I just happened to notice something that interested me."

"And it has to do with me?" Draco glanced toward the door only half interested in what Nott was saying.

"Yes it does. You're not the only one who went to congratulate Ginny after the match." Draco's head spun around to look at Nott so fast, he thought he might have pulled something. Rubbing his neck and glaring at Nott he said,

"I believe that has nothing at all to do with you." Nott shook his head once and spoke again.

"You're wrong then. Anything that has to do with Miss Weasley has to do with me also. I take it you understand we have become…friends, within the last few weeks. Not without major effort on my part I might add."

Draco waved his had as if this fact was of no importance.

"That doesn't mean that you can slink yourself into my business." Draco said carefully. He had never quite been able to order around Nott like he did the others. He lowered his voice so that Nott had to lean in to hear him. "You know who I'm reporting to. I know you've chosen not to follow the Dark Lord but that doesn't mean-"

"So it's for him then?" Nott interrupted his face calm and impassive. Draco stiffened.

"That is definitely none of your business, Nott." Nott continued to stare at him and Draco shifted slightly in his seat. "Everyone knows you chose not to serve like your father, but I know you do believe in his ideas."

"So it's relevant?" Nott asked

"Extremely." Draco answered as Blaise entered the class and started toward them.

"Good," Nott said simply leaning back in his seat and relaxing slightly, easing back into his normal self. "I just didn't want it to be another one of your stupid flings. I remember Daphne..."

Draco smirked at Nott as Blaise took his seat.

"No, Nott. It's definitely nothing like that." He answered turning to begin his transfiguration homework; half wondering if he spoke the truth. To be honest he wasn't sure if she was another Daphne. Something told him this feeling was different, stronger.

Frowning at his homework, Draco pushed the feeling once again to the back of his mind and set up his weak barrier. It was shattered instantly, though, when Ginny walked into the room. Her red hair was falling silkily onto her shoulders her brown eyes once again holding that strange, hard glint. She took her seat next to Nott, mumbling a greeting to him before making a show of searching through her bag. Nott glance slyly at Draco before answering her and beginning a conversation.

Ginny glanced at him several times during her discussion with Nott. Draco tried to ignore it and focus on his paper, transfiguration was his favorite class and he still hadn't managed more then a few sentences. He was thankful that it wasn't a double period and the bell finally rang.

Blaise left right away, no longer bothering to wait for Draco. Nott packed his things slowly so that Draco and Ginny would leave at the same time. Draco sighed and stepped forward, there was no time like the present.

Ginny looked at him once and then her head snapped forward ignoring him as if she had no idea he was there. Draco fell into step next to her and they headed toward the Great Hall in silence. Finally, unable to take it any longer, he chose to speak first.

"Ginny," He greeted soundly, using her name for the first time.

"Malfoy," She said stiffly next to him and he sighed again. This was going to take a lot of work but he was a Malfoy, he could be patient when he needed to be.

"How's your day been?" He asked cringing slightly, he was making small talk. He hated small talk. Apparently Ginny did to; she gave him a look that plainly said 'What the hell?'

"It was okay, Malfoy. Not that it's any of your concern." She answered laboriously looking forward again. Draco grimaced; at least she was still talking to him. He supposed it could be worse. Maybe he should apologize?

He laughed; just the thought of it was funny, apologizing to the Weaselette, like that would ever happen. Even though she was attractive, Draco Malfoy had never apologized for anything in his life and he wasn't going to start now. Ginny looked up at him her face vaguely curious.

"What's funny?" She asked boldly giving him another look. He couldn't help staring down into her chocolate eyes, noticing for the first time that he was at least a foot taller then her.

"You're short." Crap! He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. He hadn't meant to say that, it had sort of just popped out. He realized Ginny had stopped walking and paused as well, turning slowly to face her, somewhat surprised to find he feared her reaction. She was gazing at him with a mingled look of shock and surprise. She recovered quickly though and laughed, stalking past him.

"I thought height wasn't supposed to matter, Draco." She said as she walked by, still smiling brightly.

Draco stood still, unable to move for a split second. Then before he could even consider what he was doing he ran off after her, catching her in the entrance hall.

"Height doesn't matter." He said a little out of breath, skidding to a halt in front of her, stopping her from entering the Great Hall. She smirked at him and he was surprised to find such a Malfoyish trait on her face.

"Then what did you mean by calling me short?" She asked frankly, her smirk stretching into a real smile. Draco found himself actually smiling back before he answered and was surprised. He had hardly smiled in a while and was amazed to find it came so easily around her.

"Absolutely nothing, you overreacted." He answered not removing his eyes from her face. She put a hand on her hip and eyed him strongly.

"_I _overreacted did I?" He supposed it was meant to be a rhetorical question but answered it anyway.

"Yes you did," Before he could lose his nerve he added, "I could have just been implying that I find you attractive."

Ginny paused, confused, her confidence faintly diminished.

"That made absolutely no sense." She said still looking at him, puzzled. Draco smirked down at her.

"I know." He said and stalked arrogantly past her into the Great Hall, the Malfoy part of his brain not allowing him to be nice to Weasley for more then a few minutes, the Draco part wondering why he was leaving her behind.


	8. Starlight

Chapter 8: Starlight

Ginny followed Draco into the Great Hall immensely confused. Did Draco Malfoy just call her attractive?

She took a seat next to some boys in her year and put some food onto her own plate. She watched the boys around her arguing about something that had to do with Quidditch and girls.

"Ask Ginny, she knows! Aren't I right, Ginny?" Travis O'Connor said loudly and all the boys around her quieted to hear her opinion.

"Yeah…sure…" She said uncertainly. The noise level went up again as the boys resumed there argument. Normally she would have argued the female role in Quidditch in more depth with her housemates but at the moment she felt there was too much on her mind.

She abandoned her lunch and decided to head back to Gryffindor tower to grab her broom. Flying always cleared her head and she needed that right now. After a quick stop to get her broom, Ginny was walking though the faintly chilly fall air on her way to the Quidditch pitch.

The minute her feet touched the spongy grass of the pitch she mounted her broom and took off, the wind whipping through her hair. She soared around the pitch first, to warm up. Then she came to a halt in front of the three goal posts, wishing she'd thought to bring a ball.

"Catch!" Ginny spun her broom around at the shout, just in time to snatch the speeding red quaffle out of the air. Before she could even consider what she was doing she sped at the goals and hurled the ball straight through the center hoop. A tall blonde figure on a speeding black broomstick soared behind the goals and caught the quaffle.

"Malfoy!" Ginny called, shocked, as soon as he got close enough for her to recognize him.

"Ginny." He said tossing her the quaffle. She caught it out of reflex and continued to stare at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. She didn't care about being rude, she always came here to clear her thoughts and his presents wasn't making it any easier.

"Just decided I wanted some practice," He said innocently but his smirk said it all. She through the quaffle back to him as hard as she could and was pleased to see him flinch slightly as it slammed into his hands.

"Did you follow me?" She asked sharply and he laughed

"No of course not." But there was a mysterious amused glint in his usually cold steel eyes. "So are you going to play or not?"

He tossed the quaffle up and caught it again, his typical smirk in place. Ginny sighed and held out her hands to catch it. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Its not going to be that easy, Gryffindor." He sped off in the opposite direction the quaffle tucked under his arm.

"Slytherins." Ginny mumbled before giving chase.

*****

The sun was just starting to set, casting shadows across the pitch. Ginny flew her broom toward the ground after her last goal, Draco right behind her. They both dismounted and Ginny took a seat on the soft grass laying her broom beside her.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked astonished to see her sitting on the ground.

"Resting." She said simply, lying back on the ground and staring up at the darkening sky. "I just skipped all my afternoon classes to play Quidditch. Now, I'm going to rest."

She saw him roll his eyes above her and then take a seat on the grass next to her.

"You can't possibly be tired!" He said looking down at her as she gazed at the appearing stars in the twilight. "Your brooms not even fast!"

Ginny managed to glare at him from her position.

"That's not the point." She turned to look at the stars, which were much brighter as the light dipped over the horizon. "Plus the speed of a broom doesn't matter, it's the skill of the player on it that does."

"I guess your right; you probably couldn't handle a fast broom anyway." He didn't appear to realize he'd said something offensive. He just mindlessly turned his head up to look at the stars as well. Ginny stared at him for several seconds before responding.

"I've just beaten you for the second time at Quidditch. I think I can handle a faster broom. You're the one who wouldn't have the skill to handle a slower one."

Draco laughed and lay back on the grass with her.

"Oh really?" He asked, amused.

"Yes. I'll prove it too. Next time you can have my broom and I'll ride yours." She could practically hear his arrogant smirk when he spoke next.

"Sure you can handle that?"

"Positive." She was confident her Quidditch skills far outstripped his own. They remained silent as the sky darkened. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"What time is it?" She asked without moving. Her eyes were tracing patterns in the stars as she recognized the different constellations. Draco propped himself up on one elbow and checked his shining silver watch.

"Eight thirty."

Ginny groaned and then sighed. She was hungry and now she had missed both lunch and dinner.

"Are you going in?" He asked and Ginny shook her head.

"No point, I already missed dinner." She looked over at him and was surprised to see him so close. He was still leaning on his arm and looking down at her. "You can go if you want, but I'm staying here for a little longer."

"Why?" He inquired curiously still leaning on his arm, his body leaning towards her. She looked up at him for a second then decided on the truth.

"It's peaceful." She sighed contently "It lets me forget about everything for a little."

She could sense him staring at her but she didn't turn to look. She looked up at the stars and picked out the brightest one. She stared at it; the softly twinkling light always mesmerized her.

She couldn't believe she'd spent almost an entire day with Draco Malfoy! It didn't seem real. Behind his arrogant exterior there was something else, an actual person. Though confused and well hidden there was definitely something there. Her natural curiosity burned in her veins. She wanted to know what he was keeping hidden and why.

Time passed in the same silent manner. And yet Ginny felt like she was learning more about Draco as the seconds pasted. When the sun had completely set a cold chill set in around the pitch. Ginny shivered as the wind blew across her. Draco noticed and sat up.

"We should go back." He said and stood up. He hesitated for a second then held out his hand to help her up. She stared at it briefly before grabbing it an allowing him to pull her up.

She stumbled slightly, her legs stiff from cold and lack of use, and she fell forward. Draco caught her and steadied her. She was surprised to find herself in his arms, both of them wrapped around her to balance her, her palms pushed up against his chest. He really was much taller then her. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her.

For a brief second she wondered what it would be like to kiss him again, to really kiss him, something strong and passionate. She wondered how many girls he'd even been with. She had had a lot of practice with her few boyfriends, but she'd never actually seen him with any girlfriends.

Neither of them pulled away, as he stared down at her with an amused smile playing on his lips. Ginny stared back, confused. She wanted to ask what was so funny but the words didn't seem to want to form. She could feel his heart beating and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The close contact wouldn't allow her brain to work. All she could think about was the last time she had been this close to him and what had happened on that occasion.

She felt a strong passionate pull toward him, her childhood enemy. She could no longer deny it. Her once passionate hate had turned into passionate lust. She wanted to kiss him; she wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her closer, tighter.

Draco's face became serious as he looked down into her chocolate eyes and Ginny gave in to what she wanted. In one fluid movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She pushed herself up onto her toes and her lips found his. He greeted her with a surprising passion that matched her own.

Kissing Draco Malfoy wasn't quite like kissing anyone else. He ignited a fiery spark in her passion that had never been lit before, even when she had been with Harry. She didn't want to stop but when another gust of chilly fall air blew she couldn't stop herself from shivering violently.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at her.

"Cold?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he bent down, scooped up both their brooms and headed toward the castle. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed, still shivering.

The warmth washed over her the second they entered the entrance hall. It was unusually quiet and dark.

"Five minutes until curfew." Draco said tossing her broom to her and heading off toward the dungeons. Ginny rolled her eyes again and raced up the steps toward the common room. She couldn't afford another detention.

Once she'd reach the safety of the common room she pushed through the crowded room and entered the quiet dormitory. She put her broom away and changed into her pajamas, she didn't feel like talking to Ariella tonight. As she lay in bed she couldn't help picturing Draco's face and his attitude towards her. She was still confused on many things but she smiled slightly at the next thought that came to her. He may not be romantic but Draco Malfoy was one hell of a kisser.

**A/N: Another chapter :] **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Oh, and a quick reminder, I know it seems like a nice little love story right now, but bare in mind its going to get dark and dangerous in later chapters. **


	9. Unprepared

Chapter 9: Unprepared

For the first time in weeks Draco Malfoy had gotten a good night's sleep. To anyone who asked he would say it was because the mission was going well. But that little corner in his brain said it was because Ginny had kissed him first.

With his brain well rested and his energy refreshed, Draco headed up to breakfast. He chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table, but Ginny's head of bright red hair was absent. He spotted Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table and pushed himself between them. They grunted a greeting, to busy stuffing there faces. Draco stared at them for a moment, his lip curling in disgust, before he helped himself to his own plate of food.

The morning post arrived and several birds fluttered into the Great Hall. Draco hardly bothered to look up; his parents hadn't sent him a letter since the start of term. There was no need; they both knew what he was doing. What he had to do.

He was therefore surprised when his eagle owl landed neatly in front of him. It had a small letter tied to its leg that read, Draco, on the front in his father's neat writing.

Sure this could mean nothing good; Draco untied the letter and sent the owl off. Not wanting to open it in front of the other Slytherins, he excused himself and left the Great Hall. He stared down at the small letter in his hand, dread creeping up on him.

"Draco! Where are you going?" His head snapped up at the sound of Ginny's voice and he turned to look at her. Her brown eyes were questioning, he couldn't help but notice how soft her face looked without the usual hatred etched at him. Things had really changed between them.

"Common room." He said quickly and she shrugged acceptingly before heading into the Great Hall.

As soon as he had escaped into the cool, empty quiet of the Slytherin common room he headed toward his favorite chair. He sank into the black leather and leaned back, closing his eyes, the letter clasped firmly in his hand. He allowed himself time to relax before he ripped open the letter and pulled out the folded piece of parchment.

His hands shook slightly as he shook the letter open and began to read.

_Draco, _

_The Dark Lord wants a report on the current status of your mission. For your sake I hope you have something good to report. _

_Be at Snape's office at 9 o'clock sharp Friday night. _

_-Lucius Malfoy_

Draco stared blankly at his father's signature. He always knew this was going to happen, he just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He crumpled the paper up in his fist and tossed it into the fire, watching it curl and burn.

* * * *

Friday brought with it a fresh fall of snow. The ground was sprinkled with the white powder by the time Draco was walking past the Great Hall, off to Snapes headmaster's office. He said the password and headed up the spiral staircase. He'd never actually been there before and he gazed around in wonder.

"Ready?" Came a lazy drawl and Draco's head snapped forward. Snape was standing behind the headmaster's desk his gaze calculating and serious.

"Yes." Draco answered sneering, he still wasn't happy with the man. It was because of him that he was on this current mission. Snape nodded once and didn't speak, but handed over a small black box of floo powder. Draco headed toward the fireplace without looking at him and stared into the glowing fire for a second before throwing a handful of the powder into the flames.

"Its ok to be afraid, Draco." Draco turned around and saw Snape staring at him intently his gaze curiously calculating. Draco stared back, his heart pounding in his chest. He cleared his mind of all emotions and thoughts making it blank and calm.

"I'm not." He said clearly, before stepping into the bright green flames.

At first glance Malfoy Manor appeared to be completely deserted. Before Draco realized his mother, pale and withdrawn, was standing on the other side of the room. She had a dark hood pulled over her pale blonde hair but she pulled it back and hurried over to him.

"Draco!" She said wrapping her long arms around him in a strong hug.

"Mother." He said shortly worming his way out of her hug. His heart was still pounding and a slight gleam of sweat was building on his face but he stared determinedly ahead. "Where is he?" His mother gave him one quick, searching look before gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Of course, this way." She steered him out of the room and down one of the grand marble halls. His mother led him to one of the larger meeting rooms, her walk getting more rigid with each step. Draco entered and immediately spotted the tall, snakelike figure standing in the center of the room. Panic momentarily took hold of him but he managed to master it and step forward.

"Master." He said making a deep bow before Voldemort. When he stood up right he managed not to make eye contact, but stared straight ahead his eyes resting somewhere over the tall mans left shoulder. He could practically feel the scarlet eyes boring into him and tried to contain a shudder.

"So, Draco, any progress?" The mans cold, harsh tone chilled him to his very core, but he tried to reply as steadily as possible.

"Y-yes, master." He stood as straight as his could, determine to prove his worth, but he couldn't stop the layer of sweat from covering his upper brow. Voldemort sneered down at him and turned his attention to a darkened corner of the room.

"Snape, is he doing well?" Draco's head turned in the direction of the answering voice, surprised. He hadn't heard Snape come into the room.

"Reasonably better than last time." Snape said his gaze intently focused on the Dark Lords face. Voldemort stared into Snapes eyes for several seconds before turning his attention back to Draco.

"Very well then, I expect you to keep an eye on him. Tell me if he fails in his duties, again. At least _you_ haven't failed me Snape." Snape dipped his head shortly as a sign of respect and stepped back into his corner. Voldemort continued to stare down at Draco, who was staring nervously over his shoulder again.

"Well, Draco. I think you need a little reminder of the pain. Just to remember what awaits you should you fail me."

Panic gripped him and he actually looked into Voldemorts face which he realized a second to late was a mistake. The red eyes glittered strangely in the snakelike face and burned into him. He took an involuntary step backwards and saw the long fingered hand raise a thin, long wand. From somewhere behind him his mother let out an instinctive gasp and he turned around to see her facing away from him, his fathers arm wrapped around her shoulder. His gaze was unreadable as he stared off into the fireplace on the other side of the room, his back rigid.

Draco turned his gazed back to Voldemort whose wand was now pointing directly at him and he took another step backwards. Words began to form on his lips but then the pain hit him and all he could do was scream.

*****

The school seemed completely deserted, the dungeons even more so. The Slytherin common room was entirely empty and still shaking Draco took a seat in one of the green chairs. His usually sleek blonde hair was no longer glossy and perfect and he ran his hand through it his breathing slightly shallow.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Instinctively, Draco stood up and pulled out his wand pointing it directly at the newcomer. Nott held up both his hands in mock surrender and took the seat across from Draco. Slowly, Draco lowered himself back into his place and put away his wand. Nott watched his process with a single eyebrow raised his look calculating. Draco remained slightly stiff in his seat until his breathing had returned to normal. And he tried to block out the pain that so recently had taken hold of his entire body. They sat in silence for several long moments before Nott spoke.

"Having problems?" He asked lightly his face was cleared of any emotions besides polite interest. Draco didn't bother to even look up from the floor that he'd been staring at since he'd sat back down. He simply shrugged his shoulders and twitched his head a little to the left. He refused to allow Nott any further insight on his mission.

"I could help." Nott's voice was quiet and refined. He face gave away none of his emotions. Draco finally looked up and shook his head.

"I have to do this alone." He said calmly and rose from his seat and headed to his dormitory; leaving Nott starting down into the barely glowing fire.

**A/N: Sorry it took much longer than usual! School has finally started and I'm taking drivers Ed at night so there won't be a lot of time for me to write. So that means longer time between updates. But I'll try and write as fast as I can. I have everything planned out, I just need to write it. Please review! It inspires me to write.**


	10. Slytherins

Chapter 10: Slytherins

Ginny woke on Saturday morning with only the cold tip of her nose poking out from beneath the covers. At first she tried to fall back asleep, her mind attempting to drift back into unconsciousness. But the chatter of birds and the sounds of heavy winds blowing against the stone walls outside kept her awake.

Finally, she pushed back the sheets and placed her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She hurried to change into something warm and headed down into the common room. The Gryffindor common room was still slightly chilly. A grey morning light filtered in through the windows. There were a few students milling around, several still looked half asleep.

Shrugging her shoulders Ginny headed down to breakfast alone. The Great Hall was less than half full and Ginny took a seat on one empty end of the table. She tried to focus on her food, but more than half her mind was replaying her night with Draco. They had hardly spoken since then, but every conversation had been polite and considerate. Though they didn't speak about what had happened, Ginny could sense that something had changed.

She no longer felt that burning dislike of him. He had always been Harry's enemy, not her own. She'd hated him more because of his insults to her family and friends than anything else. But here she was, dreaming away about the touch of his skin on her and the feel of his lips as they moved against hers.

Ron would kill her if he knew.

But where was Ron anyway? And Harry and Hermione? Gone. They'd left her alone to do what they had to and she respected that, though she didn't entirely agree with it. And now she was, for the first time in her life, completely out of her brother's watchful eyes, truly on her own. And what was the first thing she'd done? Become strangely, unnaturally and irrevocably attracted to Draco Malfoy.

As his name resounded in her mind an image of his face went alone with it. And she saw quite clearly his sleek blonde hair, his hard, cold grey eyes that changed as he looked at her into a soft, almost gentle grey. Giving away a hidden innocence inside of him. She pictured his angled pale face and smirking, soft lips. And suddenly she felt a strange desire well up inside her, an awful aching twinge in her heart. As if she missed his very presence. As if he being near her was the only thing that could calm that aching twinge inside of her.

She had never felt this feeling before. It surprised her a great deal. She tried to picture Harry's face and only a dull pounding in her head was the result. Again her mind wandered to Draco and the aching in her heart gave an extraordinarily sharp pull. She actually wanted to see him.

She pictured his annoying little smirk and it actually brought a small smile to her face. Sighing she finished breakfast quickly. As soon as she was done, she wished she'd taken her time. Now that she was done eating, she realized she had nothing planned for the day.

She thought about taking her broom out for a ride, but the tell-tale clouds on the enchanted ceiling warned her of the approaching snow storm. Deciding she may as well work on the growing pile of homework she headed off to the library.

It was still fairly early and the corridors were shadowy and empty. A light snow fall was visible from every window she passed.

"Weasley!" Ginny turned around to find Nott approaching her, carrying a very large black book. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny slowed and allowed him to catch up before answering.

"Library," she said, "May as well get something done."

"On a Saturday?" Nott asked his tone slightly disbelieving. Ginny shot him a quick, dirty look.

"Nothing better to do, since pretty much everything normal has been banned nowadays." She said her shoulders faintly tensed and her stride becoming more pronounced. To her surprise Nott laughed.

"As if that matters. You actually think anyone follows those ridiculous protocols?" He asked his mouth tilted slightly in a small simper. Ginny had to look at him to be sure he wasn't joking before she could even think of answering.

"Theodore Nott. Not all of us are sneaking Slytherins. If I ignored a rule and you ignored a rule it would have completely different consequences. You're smart enough to know that."

"Yes, but if you disregarded a regulation while I was in attendance…" His voice trailed off temptingly and Ginny stopped mid step.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked honest curiosity and her instinct for adventure flaring up inside her. Nott seemed to be pondering the possibilities. His features were scrunched up slightly and his hand unconsciously brushed his dark hair out of his pale face.

"Well, foremost I must return this book to the Slytherin common room." He held up the large black book, it had silvery writing on the cover in a language Ginny couldn't read. "Care to join me?"

A million thoughts flashed through Ginny's mind at the suggestion. It was almost unheard of to visit another houses common room. It was against every rule and most certainly an enormous risk with the current administration. And the Slytherin common room of all places. It was the riskiest thing a Gryffindor could do.

She was on the verge of saying no when the strange twinge pulled every so lightly on her heart. Draco's face appeared briefly in her mind. The arrogant sneer in place. A sudden rush of adrenaline pulsed through her and a daring recklessness took hold of her mind.

Nott was staring at her analyzing her every move, as if he could read her very thoughts. He smiled at her as soon as she had made her decision and tilted his head in the other direction, the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Taking a deep breath Ginny followed him. They were silent until they reach the entrance to the dungeons. When suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea. Her eyes traced the dark stone walls downward. Nott sensed her hesitation and looked back at her.

"You don't have to come. I'll be back in a moment." He said half smirking at her coward ness.

Ginny looked behind her, if she was caught waiting here outside the dungeons she'd be in just as much trouble as she would if she was caught in the Slytherins common room. She looked back at Nott's patient face, carrying the large volume under his arm. He appeared confident and collected. So sure that nothing could go wrong. Allowing herself to trust him for just a moment, she followed him into the darkness.

She had never been this far into the dungeons before and the cool, damp air sent a tiny shiver through her. She felt as though her Gryffindor colors were standing out so much more in this dark area then in the lit corridors above. Finally, Nott stopped at a blank stretch of wall.

"Snake eyes." He said simply. Apparently this was the password, because the stone wall began to move and then slide aside. Nott walked through the stone archway and into the Slytherin common room. Ginny squared her shoulders and followed him.

The Slytherin common room was a low ceiling room with greenish lamps that hung from the walls. There were several green chairs around the room and grouped around a shadowy fireplace. Skulls were placed decoratively around the room adding to the eerie feel of the place. There were two stone archways against the walls, leading into other rooms.

Surprisingly no one at all was there. Ginny realized Nott was staring at her and she raised her eyebrow questioningly. He smiled simply, choosing not to acknowledge her unasked question. He led the way to one of the stone arches and she followed slowly. In this circular room were seven doorways spaced evenly around the room. In each doorway was a set of stairs leading up to a different dormitory. Nott led the way up a stairway with 7th Years written next to the doorway. Ginny followed cautiously. Her heart racing slightly in her chest.

The seventh years boys dormitory was decked out in green and silver. It hung from every bedpost. Two of the beds had rather large messes around them as though the ocupents were careless and disorganized. Clearly they belonged to Crabbe and Goyle.

Nott made his way over to the neatest bed. Several large books were stacked on the nightstand and piled up next to his window. He placed his book at the top of the pile and began searching through the titles for another volume. Ginny observed the large silver and green trunk at the end of his bed. The name, Theodore Nott, was written in silver on the side.

She stole a glance at the bed next to his. The trunk held the name Blaise Zabini. The things around Blaise's bed were fairly orgainized and clearly showed that they belonged to a seventeen year old boy.

On Nott's other side was a neatly made bed also covered in silver and green. The large, new trunk at the foot of this bed read, Draco Malfoy. Curiously, Ginny took a step closer. Several of Draco's things were piled lightly on the lid of his trunk. As though he'd been too lazy to properly repack them.

His black broomstick leaned against the nightstand, which held a shiny golden watch and an assortment of other little trinkets. Ginny glanced back at Nott, who was still pouring over his books, apparently undecided about which to read next.

Cautiously, she edged around his bed until she was at Draco's nightstand. His things seemed to have been carelessly placed there. She picked up a piece of a broken quill and studied it for a moment before placing it back on the table.

Next she picked up the golden watch, it was surprisingly heavy and she held it with both hands. The little hand ticked around its complicated cycles. She turned it around to see the words D. Malfoy, carved gracefully into the back of the watch. She rolled her eyes at this unnecessary expense and placed the watch carefully back on the desk next to a magic razor.

"Find anything interesting?" Ginny spun on her heels, pulling her wand out of her pocket as she did, only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy himself. He had a single eyebrow raised and a slight frown on his face. He put his hand on her wrist and slowly lowered her wand so that it was not pointing directly at his chest. Without comment he moved around her and began shuffling through the things on his stand.

"What's she doing here?" Came another, velvety familiar voice from the stairway. Blaise Zabini walked into the room, glancing at Ginny and then Draco for an answer.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." Draco said turning to once again face toward Ginny, his gaze, however, was directed at Nott. Nott carefully laid out several books on his bed before turning to the two pairs of questioning eyes.

"Clearly, I invited her." He said shortly, his posture perfectly calm as he leaned against the wooden post of his bed. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and flopped down on his bed, though he continued to watch Ginny pointedly. Ignoring this Ginny turned to Draco who glanced at her quickly before averting his eyes back to Nott.

"You had no right to do that, Nott." He said quietly in one slow breath. Nott spared Draco a single amused look before returning to his books.

"Why is there a problem?" Ginny asked defensively, slightly hurt and confused by Draco's distant attitude.

Still avoiding meeting her eyes he shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly and moved around her to search his trunk. Ginny followed, crossing her arms stubbornly. She heard a light chuckle from Blaise's bed but ignored it. Draco looked up at her for a brief moment and she almost thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch, as though he wanted to smile. However, he resumed his search of his trunk. Finding nothing he closed the lid and brushed his hands through his hair, pausing to rub the back of his neck with one hand.

Tired of being ignored Ginny took a seat very obviously on his trunk lid, her arms still crossed and her eyes narrowed. Draco glanced at her again and their eyes met. There she noticed suddenly the pain in his eyes. The light grey was clouded with a silent suffering. He looked away quickly and stared instead at his hands, which were now resting on the closed lid.

"You really shouldn't be in here." He said quietly after another minute of silence, for the first time all arrogance was absent from his tone. He still wouldn't meet her eyes and Ginny took this chance to observe his facial features.

His pale face had an odd grayish tinge to it, as though he hadn't gotten much sleep recently. The purple bruises under his eyes told the same story, even his hair, which was usually full and slick had a wilted sort of look about it. She was surprised to see that even his hands were shaking slightly as they rested against the lid.

Resisting the urge to grab his hand and comfort him she stood up. She turned toward Nott who appeared completely oblivious to the scene just feet from him.

"You ready?" She asked

"Just a moment." He said selecting a thin brown novel off the bed and slipping it into the pocket of his robes. He didn't even spare a glance at Draco, who hadn't moved from his position on the floor, or Blaise who was relaxing on his bed, his observant eyes taking in the whole sight. "Come on, Ginny."

Nott lead the way from the room, Ginny following close behind an uneasiness growing in the pit of her stomach and Draco's apprehensive face on her mind.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update! I've been extremely busy. But hopefully I'll have more time to write soon. Hope this chapter made up for it a tiny bit. Please leave a review!


	11. An Unlikely Rescue

Chapter 11: An Unlikely Rescue

Draco waited until the sounds of footsteps had faded into the distance before getting up from his position on the floor. He didn't bother meeting Blaise's eyes. Whose unusual staring habit could get pretty annoying. He had more important things to worry about.

He needed to find that letter from his father from the night before.

The proper thing to do would have been to destroy it directly after reading. But he'd been careless and now it was lost. That letter, though short, had been vitally important and could be used as evidence against him. He took a couple steps back, pointed his want at the bed and tried summoning it. Nothing happened.

Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair and took a seat on the edge of his bed. His desperate search wasn't helped by the fact that Ginny's face kept popping up in his mind. The night before had left its mark on him. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. Whenever he'd closed his eyes visions of a pale snake-faced, red-eyed, man would appear and startle him awake.

He had returned to Hogwarts fully intent upon completing his mission, so that that degree of pain would never again be inflicted on him. So that his family would be protected and Voldemort would turn his attentions on some other unlucky person.

But as soon as he'd walked into the dormitory and saw her standing there innocently, everything he'd been set on had come crashing down. Stupid blood-traitor brat! Look what she had done to him; caused him to ignore, if even for a moment, the safety of his family and the safety of himself. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, though he'd wanted to so much. Just to see what she thought of him now, though surely she had no idea of what he had to do, to her, to himself, before this would all be over. His meeting with the Dark Lord had turned everything around. Had made this all seem so much more real.

He let out a shaky breath and fiddled with his wand to stop the shaking in his hands. He would just have to go through with it and it'd be done. Suddenly, a loud, shrill voice could be heard from below. He turned to look at Blaise who had gotten to his feet and was staring at the door of the dormitory.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" The voice shrieked loudly and obnoxiously, cutting through the stone walls. There was a muffled reply and more loud shouting, followed by a loud echoing bang. Realizing suddenly what was going on Draco jumped to his feet and flew down the stairs, Blaise right behind him.

There were several people in the common room now, grouped around a set of three students. Ginny's ginger hair stood out clearly in the mass of black and green. Her wand was out and pointed directly at the person opposite her. Next to her stood Nott, who had his wand out as well, but it was merely gripped loosely in his hand.

Opposite them, just as he knew she would be, stood Pansy Parkinson. She was just standing up, her robes ruffled. She appeared to have just been thrown backward and crashed into the wooden table, which now lay in pieces on the floor.

"How dare you, you filthy little blood-traitor!" She yelled at Ginny raising her wand arm. Before she could say a curse, however, Ginny had waved her wand again. Pansy was knocked over by the force of the hex. She began to yell and scream. Ginny had cast her famous Bat-Bogey Hex.

Deciding it was best to get Ginny out of here while he still had time, and before any of the punishment loving teachers showed up, he rushed forward. Ginny was visibly angry and at first she didn't even seem to realize that Draco had a hold on her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began pulling her toward the exit to the common room.

When they reach the cool quiet of the dungeon hall Ginny seemed to realize that Draco was there with her.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She asked coldly, pulling herself from his grip. Draco flinched mentally at her cold tone and replyed somewhat gruffly,

"Rescuing you, obviously." And a hint of his old sneer reach his lips. "No need to be so ungrateful."

Fire burned in Ginny's eyes as she looked up at him. Draco heard again, Pansy's insult of filthy blood-traitor echoing in his ears. As he looked down at Ginny though, he couldn't find one filthy thing about her.

The anger in her eyes turned to confusion, and Draco realized a second to late that his eyes must be relaying some of his thoughts. Shaking his head for a second he looked at her again with his usual smirk. Then an idea came to him so readily it was as though the thought had been there all along.

"Well then Weasley, if you've got nothing better to do today…" His words trailed off for a split second as his heart picked up speed. "Would you mind joining me for the day? It does seem as though you've got yourself into a little bit of trouble and I think I know the perfect place we can go to let it cool off."

Ginny seemed surprised at his words and her eyes looked around her once and into his eyes for several seconds before she responded.

"I guess I've got nothing better to do Malfoy." She said still slightly suspicious and then added as an afterthought, "As long as we go no where near Parkinson or I might have to curse her so badly she'll be unable to remember the meaning of the word pureblood."

Draco couldn't hold back an actual smile and even received a small one in return.

"Well then," He said "If you'll follow me. We are in a bit of a hurry; the teachers will be around the corner any moment."

Draco started off quickly and Ginny kept a good pace behind him. Just as they were about to branch off to the stairs leading upward, a small mass of loud voices could be heard hurrying down the stairs. Grabbing Ginny's hand, Draco pulled her off into a small nook in the dark dungeon wall. They were squished in face to face. He could barely see her outline, but he could feel her. The heat from her body pressed up against his. He sucked in his breath and her smell overwhelmed him. It was warm and sweet.

He forced himself to concentrate on the approaching voices. It couldn't be more then two or three. Then in the distance he saw the outline of the brother and sister teachers; two of the worst punishers in the school, hurrying toward the Slytherin common room, talking loudly, wands at the ready.

As soon as they had stormed past, Draco slipped from the nook and holding tightly to Ginny's hand lead her as quickly as he could up the stairs. Ducking occasionally, they gradually made it up to the seventh floor.

"The room of requirement?" Ginny asked, when she'd realized where they were going. She didn't appear to notice that he still had a hold of her hand, and the familiarity of it made him smile at her.

"It's the safest place. I assume you know how it works. Since that stupid group you were in used it as a hideaway." Ginny smacked his arm and he smirked at her, resisting the urge to rub away at the sudden pain. "Now if you'll stand back just a moment."

He held her back, and then began pacing three times in front of the blank stretch of wall as fast as he could. He knew it had worked when he saw the great door, suddenly appeared in the wall.

"Come on," He said grabbing her hand again and pulled her into the room. He closed the door as soon as she was in, silently telling the room to keep them safe inside. He turned around to find everything exactly as he'd imagined it.

The room was lit by a strong glowing fire. The flames flickered warmly across a long couch placed nicely in front of it. An elegantly carved wooden table stood to the side of the couch. It was small and cozy.

"They'll be looking for you for a while, might as well get comfortable." He said simply, taking a seat on the couch. It was as comfortable as it looked, and he pushed himself into a pillow, leaning back. He turned to look at her; she was still standing in the doorway. Her red hair glowed in the light of the fire and the expression on her face was almost unreadable.

For some sudden reason he wished he had more experience with girls. Then maybe this would've been easier. He would know what she was thinking. How she reacted to him. Her big brown eyes shined in her face and he longed to know what she was thinking.

Awkwardly he patted the seat next to him. Unsure what to do with himself. She smiled awkwardly as well and moved slowly to sit beside him. It came to mind the other times they'd been alone together. He could practically feel his lips burning just at the thought.

"Well, Draco, I guess I should say thank you. Even though it is your fault I'm here in the first place." Ginny said, taking a seat on the couch within arms length from Draco. He didn't bother responding and had to stop himself from staring at her. The pain that had scarred him from Voldemorts most recent attack was numbed now. His entire being was focused on Ginny.

He stared into the cheerfully burning fire, as realization hit him. He wasn't sure how or when but this stubborn, red-headed, blood-traitor, had somehow become more important to him then his own life. He didn't even have to repress a shiver at the thought. In fact his whole body seemed to be screaming at him, as though it was glad he was finally acknowledging the truth.

He groaned slightly and leaned back even more, closing his eyes. He felt Ginny stir next to him but he refused to open his eyes.

"Tired." He said simply, so that she wouldn't question him. He knew he certainly looked it. He could feel her gaze on him, more aware of her now, then he'd ever been before. But he kept his eyes shut. He felt her shift slightly so that she was more comfortable.

Opening his eye only a sliver, he saw that she was snuggled up into the pillow next to him, her eyes closed. Deciding he may as well use this time to get some rest he leaned back more comfortable and closed his eyes.

Keeping his eyes shut he inhaled deeply. He was overwhelmed by a sweet, warm scent that he instantly recognized as Ginny. He opened his eyes a sliver and was overwhelmed with flaming red hair. He paused for a moment before realizing that Ginny was asleep on top of him. Her head rested against his shoulder, her arm lying limply on his chest.

He was scared to move and wake her. But he was starting to feel cramped under her sleeping weight. He stared down at her, comprehending what he should do, when he noticed her fingers curled lightly on his chest. Ginny's hands were soft and small and he felt the urge to take it in his own. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and slowly placed it over hers; careful not to wake her.

Her hand was soft and warm and he held it lightly. Her fingers squeezed his in her sleep and he held his breath, wondering if she'd waken. After a minute, when he was sure she was still asleep, he relaxed. His fingers gently traced her hand and her skin felt silky against his. He lost himself in the perfection of her fingers and didn't notice when she shifted again. Her face turned up to look at him and her eyes opened sleepily.

"Draco?" Her voice was quiet and soft, as though she spoke from a dream. He looked at her face and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching her cheek. Ginny's eyes closed at the touch and a small smile played on her lips, lips that caused a sudden fire to erupt in him; a wanting, urgent need.

Instinct took over and he carefully brushed his lips against hers. Her response was instant. Her hand reach up to the back of his head, her fingers twisting themselves in his hair. His hand cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. She shifted herself so that she was at a better angle and pushed herself as close to him as she could.

Draco wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her even closer. He closed his eyes allowing himself to be lost in the moment. Their kissing intensified, and Draco could sense were it was going. Nervousness crept up on him and his hands started to shake. He kept them busy, hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't appear to but she stopped in their frantic kissing for just a moment. Bringing her head back a few inches and meeting his eyes.

It was as though there were no other thoughts in his head but her. He couldn't focus on anything but her. There was no pureblood or blood-traitors, mudblood and scum. There wasn't even a Voldemort.

There was just Ginny Weasley.

She smiled at him boldly and he could sense she wanted him. He pulled her too him once again and she came willingly. Her fingers tracing down his chest and he could feel the need in him build.

She smiled at him mischievously, kissing him more slowly and softly. When he could take it no more he lifted her gently from his lap and laid her back on the couch. Kissing her deeply, losing himself in the moment.

He took in every second of it, from the way her fiery hair spilled across the pillow, to her voice as she called out his name. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. No where in his mind was even an ounce of disgust that she was a Weasley; a sworn blood-traitor.

All he could think about was her.

Only afterward, while her breathing slowed into the deep breathes of sleep, her naked arm around him comfortingly, did he begin to feel the slight rising of guilt. It bubbled in him, slightly numbed by her presence, as all his hateful emotions usually were.

He ran a hand through his tussled, sweaty hair, sighing deeply, his hand shaking slightly again. He knew it would only get worse though when the guilt hit him full force later. What had he just done to her?

**A/N: Wow, finally another update! A lot happened here, it took me quite a bit to figure out how I was going to fit it all in. It is suppose to be like this and don't worry your not missing anything. Its suppose to be a little shocker/surprise. Please leave a review! They really inspire me to write. **


End file.
